


Hannivember Ficlets Collection

by jessahmewren



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Birds, Blood and Gore, Body Image, Children, Christmas, Coats, Cock Warming, Coffee Shops, Courtship, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Illnesses, Kissing, Little Will Graham, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Meet the Family, Mistletoe, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Office Party, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Pregnancy, Punishment, Rain, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sick Character, Tea, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: All 30 days of my Hannivember ficlets.  Each day denotes a separate prompt.
Relationships: Will Graham & Will Graham's Father, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	1. Cuddling and Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt fills for Hannivember, a challenge I issued for the month of November on Twitter @willygrayham. Each day denotes a different prompt. I hope you enjoy!

-0-0-0-

Will awoke to the sound of birds outside their window. He stretched, wrapping his arms around Hannibal and pulling him close. “Good morning sleepy head,” he whispered in his ear.

Hannibal blinked awake, a soft smile on his face. He turned in Will’s arms until he was facing him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Will grunted and chased his mouth. Hannibal huffed. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” he murmured, his voice low and rough with sleep.

Will smiled and kissed him again. “I don’t care.” He nipped at Hannibal’s lips until he opened his mouth. “It’s not like Dr. Hannibal Lecter could ever have bad breath.”

Hannibal laughed, wrapping his arms around Will, letting his hands skirt down his back to rest over the swell of his ass. He squeezed, and Will moaned into his mouth. “I’m only human after all,” Hannibal said as he caressed him.

Will nuzzled his cheek, his eyes drifting up to Hannibal’s. “Hmm, sometimes I wonder if that’s true.”

-0-0-0-


	2. Family

-0-0-0-

“Don’t be so nervous, Darling. I’m sure all will be fine.” 

Will fidgeted on the stoop of his father’s house, hovering close to Hannibal. Hannibal held a bottle of wine in one hand and Will’s hand in the other. 

Beaux Graham answered the door in a pair of clean work overalls and a New Orleans Saints cap pulled down low over his dark salt and pepper hair. His hair was cut close, not long like his Will’s, but he had the same deep blue eyes as his son. 

“Welcome,” Beaux gruffed as he offered his hand to Hannibal. Hannibal shook the man’s hand, calloused and rough from a life of hard work, and offered him the wine. 

Beaux looked down at it, frowning. “Thank you,” he drawled easily, “but I’m more of a beer man myself. Nice gesture all the same.” 

Will stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. “Daddy,” he almost sighed. “It’s so good to see you.” 

Beaux slapped his son on the back in an awkward embrace before releasing him. “Thought you’d forgot about me boy. It’s been since when, Christmas?” 

Will made a face. Hannibal stepped in, placing his hand on Will’s arm. “You’re son’s been very busy, Mr. Graham. He has a very important job.” Hannibal looked at Will with fondness, and Beaux snorted. 

“Well ya’ll come in. Don’t just stand there melting on the porch.” The man ushered Will and Hannibal into a cozy living room where they settled on the couch and Beaux in a well-loved recliner. He stood and set the wine on the kitchen table. 

“Do you need help with dinner Daddy? Hannibal is a fantastic cook.” Hannibal laced his fingers in Will’s and preened a little. 

Beaux just sniffed. “Nah son everything is ready. You may be grown but I still know how to feed my boy.” 

Will laughed, looking around. The living room was much the same as he remembered. “Daddy, did I tell you Hannibal was a doctor?” 

Beaux just nodded. “Is that how you met my son? You his doctor?” 

Hannibal smiled. “We were more like coworkers,” Hannibal said. “I was enraptured immediately.” 

Beaux surprised them both by smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “It’s that Graham charm,” he said and huffed a laugh. “Why don’t we eat before everything gets cold?” He stood and Will and Hannibal followed him into the warm kitchen, rich with the smell of comfort foods. Hannibal reached for Will’s hand and he took it. 

So far so good, Will thought with a smile. 

-0-0-0-


	3. Rain

-0-0-0-

Hannibal eye’s tracked the man as soon as he burst through the door of the coffee shop, all wet and chaotic in his disgruntled state. He held a soggy newspaper over his head, and his glasses were fogged up. His curly hair was dripping onto the shoulders of his sodden jacket.

Hannibal found him altogether beautiful. 

He watched as the man stood in line, placing at his feet what appeared to be a briefcase of some sort which he moved up in queue as the line moved. Hannibal listened as he ordered a grande black coffee. No cream, no frills. 

The coffee shop was packed because of the downpour, and the only available seat was, as luck would have it, at Hannibal’s table. Hannibal watched the man eye the empty seat, then his eye widened as he saw that the table was occupied. He quickly averted his gaze and was apparently contenting himself to stand when Hannibal stood and walked over to him. 

“I insist you join me,” Hannibal said smoothly. “May I take your briefcase?” 

Hannibal watched the warring emotions on the man’s face, and relished with some victory the moment he relented. “Sure,” the man groused and followed Hannibal to the empty table. 

“My name is Hannibal,” he said as he extended his hand. The man switched hands with his coffee before taking it. “Will,” he said with a small jerk of a smile. “Thank you.” 

Hannibal smiled generously. “It’s my pleasure,” he said amicably. “Should I order you something else?” 

Will sipped his coffee too quickly for as hot as it was, just seemingly eager to get the caffeine in his system. He shook his head. “I’m fine. What do I owe you for your kindness?” 

Hannibal’s mouth quirked. “Your number, if I may be a bit forward.”

Will sat back, wet curls still dripping with rainwater. “That is a bit forward,” He said quietly. 

Hannibal’s eyebrows lifted. “Have I offended you?” 

Will pursed his lips, a shy blush bleeding over his cheeks. “Not offended. You just--you don’t even know me.” 

Hannibal inclined his head. “Perhaps I would like to get to know you.” He looked outside, and the rain had eased from its torrent of earlier. He stood and offered his hand. “Might we start with a shared umbrella?” 

The sun was peeking out around the clouds, even as the rain came down. Will smiled, despite his crappy morning. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

-0-0-0-


	4. Hair

-0-0-0-

They cut his hair. 

It was the first thing Will thought of as he looked at Hannibal behind the glass of the BSHCI. Perhaps it had been done to demean him, to strip him of his veneer of perfection and some of his civility. Perhaps it was a personal vendetta on Alana’s part, taking away some of Hannibal’s pride. It was the only explanation Will could think of because they had not done it to him when he had been incarcerated. His hair had been allowed to grow untouched. 

All Will knew for sure is that he liked it. 

Later that night, in his hotel room, Will touched himself to thoughts of Hannibal’s new haircut, choppy and uneven and just long enough to pull. He thought of forcing Hannibal to his knees in his prison jumpsuit, of yanking his newly-shorn hair and forcing his cock in his mouth. He fucked into his palm, imagining it was Hannibal, grunting his name as he jerked off. How many nights had he fucked Molly and pretended it was him? Too many. He let the guilt wash over him and away. 

It wasn’t until after he came did he realize he was crying. 

-0-0-0-


	5. Confessions

-0-0-0-

Hannibal found Will crying on the floor of their walk-in closet, clad in a pair of panties and nothing else. He had his face buried in his hands and pants and shirts were littered all around him. “Darling, what’s the matter?”

Will looked up, his eyes red and face wet with tears. “Nothing fits me,” he said woefully. “I’m as big as a whale.” 

Hannibal’s face fell, and he knelt to his weeping husband. “Sweetheart, you’re five months pregnant. Your body is changing normally to accommodate our baby.” Hannibal put his arms around Will and pulled him close. “Would you like to know a secret?”

Will looked up from where his face was tucked into Hannibal’s neck. “You love me?” 

Hannibal chuckled. “I certainly hope that’s no secret by now. I love my beautiful husband with all my heart. But I really do have a secret.” 

Will swallowed, his tears forgotten. “You do?” 

“Yes, dearest. You see, I have prepared for just this moment. Your maternity wardrobe is waiting at the tailor’s. Would you like to pick it up today?” 

Will smiled, and Hannibal covered Will’s slight bump with the palm of his hand. “Yeah,” Will breathed, “If I can find something to wear.” 

-0-0-0-


	6. Age Play

-0-0-0-

“Just a few more minutes, Will. Then you can sit down and have dinner with Daddy.”

Will trembled where he stood in the corner, silent tears trailing down his face. His fists were clenched at his sides, & little breathy noises of frustration were escaping his lips. “Will,” Hannibal warned, “if you don’t take your timeout seriously, then Daddy will have to find another way to punish you.” A few moments passed with Will huffing and whining in the corner until Hannibal set down his knife and fork. “Come here Will. Come to me.” His voice was stern and left no room for argument.

Will shuffled over to where Hannibal sat at the head of the table and sank to his knees. “Sorry Daddy,” he said, his face wet. Hannibal thumbed over his mouth. “Under the table Will. You have to finish your punishment.”

Will scrambled under the table and settled between Hannibal’s legs. It was dark there, warm and safe. He closed his eyes as the head of Hannibal’s cock hit his lips. “Keep Daddy warm while I finish dinner,” Hannibal said sweetly. “Afterward Daddy will feed you in his lap.”

Will opened his mouth, taking most of Hannibal’s cock inside. He sat back on his feet, hands braced on his knees and chin up to hold Hannibal in the warm heat of his mouth. Above him he could hear the slight scrape of silverware against fine china. He drifted.

A hand in his hair pulled him from the floaty place. He sat back and let Hannibal’s cock fall from his lips, wet and heavy between his legs. “Daddy?” Hannibal stroked his hair.

“You’ve done well Will. You’ve been such a good boy for me. Now climb up here and let Daddy feed you.” Will climbed in his lap and settled in. He nuzzled Hannibal’s cheek as Hannibal cut up his food in tiny pieces. “I love you Daddy,” he whispered shyly, and Hannibal smiled, fork in hand.

-0-0-0-


	7. Tea or Coffee

-0-0-0-

“Here honey, drink this.” 

Will handed him the steaming cup of tea and Hannibal accepted with a grateful smile. His swollen, red nose made him look almost comically sick, and if Hannibal hadn’t felt so bad Will would’ve been tempted to laugh. 

Hannibal sniffed the tea and looked up at Will. “Did you follow the recipe?” he asked stuffily. 

Will nodded. “Put your head over the cup, dear, so you can inhale the steam.” 

Hannibal cut his eyes up at Will but did as he was told. He tried to inhale through his swollen nasal passages, but it ended up being a gently snuffle. He took a dainty sip of the tea and frowned.

“Did you use ginger root and not powdered ginger? Because this tastes powdered.” 

Will tucked a strand of hair back in place where it had fallen over Hannibal’s forehead. “You’re grumpy when you’re sick, you know that?” Will smiled at him, all hunched over and miserable. “Of course I used the ginger root. You know how tastebuds are when you have a cold.” 

Hannibal snorted. “This is some vile organism that has invaded my body Will; trust me, I’ve had colds before. This is no cold.” 

Will stifled a giggle and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s forehead. “You’re also very dramatic when you’re sick.” Hannibal looked up at him, his lips quirking in a small smile. Will sighed. “But really when are you not?” 

-0-0-0-


	8. Toys

-0-0-0-

Hannibal fingered Will’s puffy hole, hearing the boy whine into the pillow. He was leaking cum but still clenching around Hannibal’s fingers, begging to be filled. Hannibal chuckled softly. “Does Daddy’s little boy need to be full again?” 

Will squirmed back into his touch, his red pucker open and still full of lube. Hannibal tutted and swatted him softly on the thigh, Will crying out as if he’d been properly spanked. “I’ll fill you up sweetheart, just you wait.” 

Hannibal reached into the bedside table and withdrew the vibrating dildo, as girthy as he was but not as long. He pressed it to Will’s gaping hole and slid it inside. 

“D-daddy?” Will asked, pressing back into the dildo until it pressed on his prostate. His cock twitched, and he was panting and leaking already and Hannibal hadn’t even turned it on. “Feels funny, Daddy. Not like you.” 

Hannibal angled the dildo into Will’s prostate and the boy groaned. “It will feel better in a moment, Darling. Daddy has to turn it on.” 

Hannibal switched on the dildo and the boy jerked, his yelp high and sweet. Will’s legs trembled, his unconscious moans drowning out the low buzzing noise of the vibration. “Feels so good Daddy…want more.” 

Hannibal smiled and dialed up the vibration to the highest setting. Will began fucking himself back on the dildo, his cock leaking over the sheets where his previous spend lay tacky and drying. Hannibal helped his boy out by thrusting the dildo in and out of Will’s entrance, watching as the boy shook apart beneath his touch. 

He was beautiful like this, hole abused and gaping, taking the silicon phallus so perfectly. Hannibal’s spent cock stirred in interest watching Will as he was stuffed full, hard and leaking. 

Will fell onto his chest, ass up in the air as tears streamed down his face. He was making little mewls and gags, rutting the air as he came, cock spurting weakly over his belly and onto the mattress below. He collapsed in a heap, and Hannibal let the dildo buzz over his prostate until Will started to twitch and whine in overstimulation. He switched it off and pulled it out of his soaked hole. Hannibal crawled up behind him and turned the boy on his side, his arms going around him, his face pressed to his sweaty curls. “You were such a good boy for me,” Hannibal purred, “so little and sweet.” 

Will hummed and pushed his sore ass against Hannibal’s stiffening cock. Will took his thumb in his mouth, sucking dreamily for a few moments until he felt Hannibal spread his cheeks with the head of his cock. He looked up at Hannibal, his eyes hopeful. “More, Daddy?” 

-0-0-0-


	9. Cooking

-0-0-0-

Will felt Hannibal behind him even before he slid his arms around his waist. His hands landed just over his bump, the apron riding up even more over his swollen belly. "What are you making darling? Smells amazing."

Hannibal's nose was buried in his neck, just over his scent gland, and Will doubted he was talking about the food. Will reached up and patted Hannibal's arm, letting his fingers linger there as Hannibal gently stroked his bump. "I'm making apple fritters," Will said, his accent a little thicker when he was relaxed. "My dad used to make these for me when I was sick."

Hannibal slid his arms up Will's rounded belly to his chest, cupping his slightly swollen breasts. Will dropped his head, a low moan escaping his lips. "They're tender," Will said, feeling the first stirrings of arousal beneath the apron. Hannibal tweaked one nipple, then the other while he nipped over Will's scent gland. Will pushed away from the counter and turned in Hannibal's arms, his mouth seeking Hannibal's. 

Hannibal released him, his eyes alight with arousal and mischief both He bent his head to Will's chest and sucked him through his clothes. "Are you producing?" he said around a mouthful of cloth. There was a wet spot there already, and it wasn't just from Hannibal. 

Will grabbed his head. "A little. They're tingly, which is a good sign." Hannibal groaned, teeth teasing him through the fabric. "I can't wait to taste you," he murmured against him, and Will caught his hair in his hand and pulled. Hannibal looked up at Will with sheepish eyes. 

"You're distracting me, my love. I'm supposed to be cooking." Hannibal smiled a little slyly. "Yes of course," he said as he placed a chaste kiss on Will's lips. "I wouldn't want to impede the apple fritters." Hannibal groped him under the apron, feeling him hard and aching through the fabric of his trousers, and Will groaned. 

"Do tell me as soon as they're done."

-0-0-0-


	10. Kids

-0-0-0-

“Will, must we do this? I’d rather us not lie to our children.” 

Will was arranging a carefully posed bike near the tree, a red ribbon on it. He was busy placing other presents when Hannibal’s warm hand caught his. He lifted it to his lips. 

Will only smiled. “Playing Santa Clause isn’t lying, Hannibal. It’s part of,” he swirled his hands in the air, “the magic of Christmas.” 

Hannibal pulled him close. It was 2am and neither of them had been to bed. The custom-made dollhouse Hannibal had commissioned stood by the fireplace, the bike was already in place, and they just had a few more wrapped toys to place under the tree before they could nibble on the milk and cookies Meredith had left and let Hannibal leave her a note. He was much better at disguising his handwriting when he wanted to be. 

Hannibal sighed. “If it’s that important to you, darling. But I do want the children to have some presents from us apart from those we attribute to Santa Clause.” 

Will kissed him softly. “Of course they will. Meredith asked for the dollhouse in her letter to Santa. Timothy asked for a bike. Then they asked for their sponsored families to have a nice Christmas, which we’ve already taken care of. The rest is from us.” He looked up at Hannibal, his eyes soft in the light from the Christmas tree. “I wish you wouldn’t fret, my love.”

Hannibal held him tightly. “You know I would do anything to make you and our children happy. If you want them to believe in Santa Claus, then I definitely won’t stop you.” 

Will smiled broadly. “Take care of Meredith’s letter.” He smiled suggestively. “I’ll be waiting for you upstairs, Santa.”

Hannibal wrote his youngest a note, careful to mask his handwriting, and hurried to join his husband in bed. 

Just a few short hours later, Meredith and Timothy bounded into their room, their eyes alight with excitement. “Daddy…Papa! Santa came…come see!” Will yawned sleepily, pulling his little girl to his chest. “What did he bring, Angel?” 

Timothy crawled into Hannibal’s lap where he sat up in bed. “All kinds of things. Oh Papa, come look!” 

The children led Hannibal and Will by the hands and into the study where the glowing Christmas tree and the crackling fire set a picturesque scene. The children hurriedly inspected the toys Santa had left, while Meredith discovered her note. “Papa, can you read it? I’m not that good yet.” 

Hannibal pulled his little girl into his lap and cleared his throat. “Thank you, Dear Meredith, for the milk and cookies. They were delicious and a much needed refreshment on my long night of travels. You and Timothy were very good this year. I hope you enjoy your presents. Love, Santa.” 

Meredith squeezed Hannibal’s neck tightly. “Oh Papa, I knew Santa would like those cookies I helped you make.” Her big blue eyes flashed to his. “Will you come look at my dollhouse with me?” 

Timothy was busy with his bike, Will showing him how the training wheels come off as soon as he was ready. Will was positively glowing, and Hannibal had to smile. 

“Of course, dearest, show me your new dollhouse.” 

-0-0-0-


	11. Animals

-0-0-0-

Will turned to Hannibal, his smile feral and gleaming black in the moonlight. Their latest victim lay at his feet, the man's blood dripping from Will's mouth and hands. "Come here," he growled, his voice low and raspy, and Hannibal obeyed. 

Will's vice-like grip bit into his shoulder as he pushed him down to his knees. Hannibal fell forward, hands digging into the dirt for purchase as Will stripped off his belt & roughly pushed his pants down his hips. "Isn't this what animals do, Hannibal? Follow their instincts? Fuck where they will?"

Hannibal groaned, and Will grabbed his hips. He pushed inside, the burn stealing Hannibal's breath. "We are all just animals below the surface," Hannibal managed through gritted teeth. Will was brutal and punishing as he fucked into his body, his hand firm on the back of Hannibal's neck. Will was making guttural, breathy sounds as he chased his own release, using Hannibal's body as an instrument of his own pleasure. 

"Will you come like this?" he spat, "getting fucked on the ground, tight and dry?" Hannibal bit his lip until he tasted iron. The pain had subsided, leaving in its wake a vivid burn and a bloom of pleasure every time Will stabbed his prostate. He rocked forward with the force of Will's thrusts, nearly faceplanting into the dirt. "Yes," he breathed, "don't I always?"

-0-0-0-


	12. First Kiss

-0-0-0-

“This is silly.” 

Will cowered in the corner, clutching his drink as the party-goers milled around him. Hannibal stayed close to his side, a glass of water in his hand. He’d made offensive remarks about the plentiful booze. 

“Why did you make me come to this,” Will groused, “you know I hate people.” 

Hannibal’s mouth quirked, and Will wondered if on some level he was enjoying his suffering. “You hate some people,” Hannibal corrected. “Besides, socializing would be good for you.” He smiled. “And what’s more social than the office Christmas Party?” 

“Is that your opinion as my doctor or my…friend?” Will’s cheeks turned bright red. He knew there was something more than friendship between them, but neither of them had put a name to it. He knew he ate dinner almost every night at Hannibal’s house. He knew he liked the way he made him feel. He knew that Hannibal’s touches were a little more purposeful every time he came into contact with him. He knew he liked it. 

But that was all. He didn’t know if they were dating. He didn’t know if how he felt was a breach of their doctor/patient relationship, although Hannibal denied they ever had one. Their “conversations” were strictly off the record, according to Hannibal. 

But he found himself wanting to be near him, and now even more so since he was the only person in the room he could truly tolerate.

Well, almost. “Hi guys! Don’t you two look cozy,” Bev said with a sparkling grin. She handed Will another vodka and cran and pointed upward. “Getting ready to do the do?” She winked at Will, and he just stared, unable to compute what she was saying. 

Hannibal laid a hand on Will’s arm and gently squeezed. “I believe Ms. Katz is referring to mistletoe. We seem to be standing right under it.” 

Will looked up and saw the tiny sprig of green tied with a red ribbon and cursed his fate. Of all the corners he chose to hide in, it had to be this one…and Hannibal just happened to be with him. 

Will sniffed in disgust, then he saw Hannibal. His eyes were sparkling bright and he was leaning into Will’s space. They were so close they almost shared breath, and Will found it dizzying. Inviting. Terrifying. 

When Hannibal pressed his lips against Will’s, Will felt an electric charge straighten his spine. His knees nearly buckled, but Hannibal’s arm went around him to keep him upright. Will moaned at the press of his lips, the tease of a velvet tongue just begging to be let inside. 

And he let him. 

Beverly whooped and threw back another drink. The reindeer antlers she was wearing jingled when she moved her head. 

Hannibal released him, a satisfied smile on his face. “Are you glad you came to the party Will?” 

Will hummed, blushing profusely, and rested his forehead against Hannibal’s. “I’m glad you’re here. That’s about it.” 

Hannibal chuckled. “Should we go?”

Will leaned brushed his lips over Hannibal’s ear, just enough to feel the man shiver. “Where would we go?” 

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek. “Anywhere you like.” 

Will looked up, his eyes hazy and his lips kiss-swollen. “Your place,” he breathed. “And hurry.” 

-0-0-0-


	13. Clothing

-0-0-0-

Hannibal watched as Will shivered at the crime scene. He was wearing his customary battered green jacket and no gloves, and he blew into his hands to try and warm them up. Hannibal moved closer to him, unconsciously lending him body heat yet too far away from him to do any actual good. 

Hannibal called his tailor the next day, and once the items were ready he picked them up and invited Will to dinner. 

Will had traded his green jacket for a blazer but no overcoat, despite the chilling temperatures. Hannibal fed him well and they retired in front of the fire with tumblers full of scotch, a favorite of Will’s. Then Hannibal stood and withdrew a large white box from behind the kitchen island. Will frowned, eyeing Hannibal curiously. Hannibal just smiled. 

“I have something for you, Will, if you would permit me.” Hannibal handed the box to Will as he frowned down at it.

“Go ahead, open it up.” 

Will’s frowned deepened as he slipped the red ribbon off the box. He opened it up to reveal a beautiful sable coat and matching gloves. He pulled it out of the box, his eyes wide. 

“This is like yours,” Will said, his voice barely above a whisper. “You didn’t have to do this, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal moved into his space, a soft smile on his face. “Your comfort and care is of upmost importance to me, Will.” 

Will’s eyes flashed as he clutched the coat to his chest. The lush material was soft and warm even without having put it on. “Why?” 

Hannibal put a hand on his arm. “I care about you Will. Very much.”

Will flushed and looked down to where Hannibal’s hand rested on his arm. It was warm, too. 

“Would you like to try it on?” 

Will nodded, but said nothing. He slipped on the coat and gloves and let Hannibal fuss over the collar. The man’s hands lingered at his neck, and Will let out the breath he’d been holding. Hannibal leaned in until his breath was ghosting Will’s cheek. “You look beautiful,” he whispered, and Will’s eyes fluttered closed. 

“Don’t,” Will whispered, averting his eyes. Hannibal’s hand slipped up to bury in Will’s curls.

“Don’t what, Will? Tell you the truth?” 

Will’s lips fell open and he finally met Hannibal’s gaze. Hannibal’s eyes flicked down to his lips seconds before he pressed into the warmth of Will’s mouth.

Will groaned and returned the kiss, his hands going up to clutch at Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal withdrew, pressing another kiss into the corner of Will’s mouth, making Will smile. 

“Thank you,” Will said quietly. “For the coat. For everything.” 

Hannibal smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

-0-0-0-


	14. Early-Morning Sex

-0-0-0-

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Hannibal awoke. Will slept peacefully beside him, curls a halo on the pillow, his beatific face relaxed. Hannibal took his finger and traced the outline of his profile just shy of touching him, stopping when he felt his breath on his hand. He watched Will’s chest rise and fall for a moment, letting his eyes trail down the length of his body. Will was half hard beneath the sheet covering his lower half, and Hannibal’s mouth instantly watered. He cupped him through the fabric, teasing him to hardness until Will yawned, stretching beneath Hannibal’s hand. 

“What a way to wake up,” he murmured sleepily. He was already fully erect in Hannibal’s hand, and reached up to caress the side of Hannibal’s face. 

Hannibal straddled him quickly, grinding down on his length as Will groaned. Hannibal pushed Will down as he began to sit up, reaching over to the nightstand and pumping some lube into his hand. He reached behind, fingering himself open quickly and using the rest to slick Will’s cock. 

“That’s not enough prep, Hannibal. It’s going to sting.” 

Hannibal’s hair was a fringe over his forehead, and he had a high flush to his cheekbones. “I want it to,” he grunted as he speared himself on Will’s cock. They groaned in unison, and Hannibal began riding Will, setting his own pace as Will held his waist. He angled his hips, Will helping with expert thrusts against his prostate. Hannibal was sweating as he lifted himself up and down onto Will’s cock. His chest was flushed, and Will let his hand travel up to tweak his nipples. Hannibal’s cock twitched and leaked where it bobbed against his belly.

“You need a hand with that,” Will asked, smiling crookedly. 

Hannibal shook his head. “I just need you, Will. That’s all I’ve ever needed.” 

-0-0-0-


	15. Hunting

-0-0-0-

Hannibal was an excellent hunter. He stalked his prey with cunning, stealth and precision, and he never EVER missed his quarry.

That’s why Hannibal knew the first time he saw Will Graham that he would be his. 

He started with observation. He watched Will…beautiful, emotive Will whose face was an open book. He learned his tells in pleasure and in pain. He learned what things to say to make Will’s lovely face quirk into a rare smile. He learned what buttons to push when he wanted his ire. He watched and he learned. 

And he waited. Hannibal was patient, and winning a prize such as Will Graham would require copious amounts patience. He bided his time and let Will come to him, knowing just the right things to say and not to say to bait him like you would a skittish animal. 

Will was sensitive and touched starved and suspicious of intimacy. So Hannibal hunted him with carefully, baiting him with kindness (but not too much), and intellectual stimulation and just enough intrigue to play to Will’s natural curiosity. 

And one night, after dinner, it paid off. Hannibal was seeing Will off, his body angled into his as Will headed to his car. Then he turned and, rather rashly, pressed his lips to Hannibal’s cheek. Hannibal’s usual restraint slipped, surrounded by the softness and the scent of him, and he chased his mouth. Will melted with a moan, and Hannibal could scarcely enjoy it over the exultant feeling of the victory of the chase, the thrill of the hunt, and the relief of having finally caught the object of his affections. 

-0-0-0-


	16. Hands

-0-0-0-

Will wanted Hannibal’s hands on him since the first time he met him. Big, veiny hands…hands that should belong to a man very unlike Hannibal, someone brutish and overbearing. But instead, there was Hannibal. Classy (if not a little ostentatious) and purposeful in his movements. So Will thought of those hands wrapped around his neck, his cock, those long fingers working him open. He thought of sucking his cum from those perfectly manicured nails, gagging on those digits while Hannibal fucked him. 

Will pined quietly and all was well until Will caught him staring one day. They were sitting in his study…Will with a tumbler of whiskey and Hannibal drawing. Those long fingers making delicate strokes with a pencil, a gentle bend in the slender wrist. Will was positively salivating, his eyes watching Hannibal’s hands with focused intent. It was a full minute before Will realized Hannibal was speaking to him. 

“Will, are you alright? You’ve been staring at me for quite a while now.” 

Will’s eyes snapped up and he swallowed. He hastily averted his eyes while Hannibal stood and walked toward him. He placed a gentle hand on Will’s arm, and it was large and warm. 

“Is there anything you want, Will?” 

Will started to tremble, and Hannibal cupped his cheek with both hands, tsking softly. “You need only ask.” 

Will said nothing, but he let his hands trail up Hannibal’s arms to grab his wrists. Gently, without even making eye contact, he placed Hannibal’s hands around his neck. 

“Now squeeze,” he whispered, and when he looked up at Hannibal his pupils were blown. 

A smile teased at the corner of Hannibal’s mouth as he applied pressure to Will’s throat. Will moaned, his head going back, and his breath came in little pants. 

“You’re hands,” he managed around the tightness of his throat…”are incredible.” 

Hannibal stroked his thumbs over his Adam’s Apple, leaned in and kissed him. Will opened for him hungrily, feeling Hannibal’s tongue slide over his in a desperate tangle for dominance. He whined, covering Hannibal’s hands with his own. 

“Anything you like Will,” Hannibal said when he finally released him. “Anything at all.” 

-0-0-0-


	17. Sweet Tooth

-0-0-0-

Will flipped over on his back, taking most of the sheets and blankets with him. He stared up at the ceiling, his stomach growling loudly, and absently rubbed his generous belly. 

“I want ice cream,” he said aloud, and Hannibal blinked awake. It was 1am and once again Will couldn’t sleep. 

Hannibal reached out protectively, rubbing his hand over Will’s bump. “Darling, what’s the matter,” he said roughly, sleep still clogging his throat. 

Will caught his hand. “I’ve got this tremendous craving for ice cream. Rocky Road with chocolate syrup on top. Do we have any?” 

Hannibal frowned at Will’s hopeful face, full and glowing in the latter weeks of his pregnancy. Hannibal sighed. “No, Darling, I don’t think we do.” 

Will rolled over on his side, his bump nestled sweetly between them. “Can you make me some?”

Hannibal’s expression was pinched. “Ideally, yes, but it will take some time for the ice cream to set. I’m assuming you want this now.” 

Will smiled. “I need it like yesterday…it’s all I can think about. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep at all unless I have some.” 

Will flashed his eyes at Hannibal and then gave him THAT FACE that made Hannibal melt every time. “Please, Hanni, the baby’s hungry.” 

Hannibal sniffed. “Not at all. The baby has everything it needs.” He swung out of bed, slipping on yesterday’s pants and shirt. “I suppose it’s my job to make sure you have everything you need as well.” 

Will opened his arms, pliant and satisfied and cat-like, and Hannibal leaned into them, one knee on the bed. “Do be careful my love. It’s late.” 

Hannibal stifled a yawn. “Yes, I noticed. Any particular brand I should look for?” 

Will shook his head, his eyes hooded with exhaustion. “I know you’ll get the good stuff anyway.” 

Hannibal smiled and slipped on his shoes and slipped out the door. 

His grocery store of choice was closed, and so was the next best thing, so he ended up at one of those 24 hour big box stores that he positively hated. He kept his head down, avoiding the zombie-like stares of the insomniac shoppers and headed straight to the ice cream aisle. 

Once he found what he was looking for, he headed straight for home. The ice cream was in pristine condition having been transported in a cooler Hannibal kept in his car for reasons. He bounded upstairs, a bowl of ice cream in hand, only to find Will passed out naked on top of the covers, his hands folded over his bump. He was snoring lightly, his curls spread out on the pillow. 

Hannibal smiled, returned the ice cream to the freezer, and crawled into bed with his husband. He curled into him, watching the gentle motion of his belly with every breath, and touched it in wonder. There was nothing he would not do for the child or his mother, nothing at all, even if it meant losing some sleep now and again. 

-0-0-0-


	18. Mpreg

-0-0-0-

“It’s ok Darling. We’ll be there soon.” Hannibal spared one hand from the wheel and grabbed for Will’s, giving it a tight squeeze. 

Tears were rolling down Will’s face as he held his belly. He breathed through another contraction, huffing short breaths in and out as his belly tightened in pain. “I didn’t want this,” he said through gritted teeth. “I wanted a water birth at home…I wanted you to bring our baby into the world.” 

Hannibal smiled and stroked his arm as he sailed through another red light. “The baby had other plans, Darling. She wants to come out. We don’t get to control the when and where.” 

Will’s eyes widened in alarm. “Do you think it’s too early? Will she be ok?”

Hannibal tutted, his foot jammed against the accelerator of the Bentley, pushing the finely tuned engine to the limits. “You’re just two weeks before your due date, my Dear. The baby is just putting on weight at this point. She’ll be fine and you will be too.” 

Another contraction doubled Will over and he grunted through the pain. They were getting closer and closer together. Up ahead, Hannibal saw the Emergency sign of the hospital and wheeled in. He jumped out of the car, motioning a nurse who was just coming on shift. “My husband is in labor; we need a wheel chair, stat.” 

The nurse jumped into motion, seeing Will’s pained face where he sat hunched in the front seat. They hustled Will into the wheel chair and wheeled him to the nearest intake room. Hannibal whirled past admissions, giving the nurse behind the desk a stern glare when she tried to wave him down for Will’s information. There was no way he was leaving him. 

Hannibal stood at the head of the bed, brushing his fingers through Will’s sweaty hair. A fresh-faced doctor came in and examined Will, frowning in consternation. “Your baby is breach and your blood pressure is dangerously high. “You’re going to have to have a c-section.” 

Will began to cry, while Hannibal grilled the doctor on a variety of other options they might try. The doctor just shook his head. “At this point both you and the baby are in danger. We have to get you into surgery as soon as possible.” 

Hannibal relented, instead directing his attention to calming Will. His hands were folded over his belly where the fetal monitor beeped out the baby’s rapid heartbeat. He was steadily crying, and Hannibal bent to soothe him with a kiss to his brow. “Don’t worry Darling. I know this is not what you envisioned but all that matters is that she gets here safely. Then we’ll have our family.” 

Will closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. “I’m scared, Hannibal. I didn’t want surgery. I didn’t want any of this.” 

Hannibal soothed his hand over Will’s taut belly. “I know my love. But all will be well. I will be in there with you. It’s a simple procedure, and then she’ll be here.” 

Hannibal’s smile seemed to settle Will, and he nodded his head at the doctor. “Ok,” he said. “Let’s have a baby.” 

-0-0-0-


	19. Birds

-0-0-0-

Hannibal brushed his fingers down Will’s spine, his strokes in time with the birdsong outside their window. It was an early spring morning, and there was a nest in the tree not far from their window. 

“You know doves mate for life.” Hannibal bent to press a kiss into Will’s curls where his face was turned into his neck, and he sighed. “And when their mate dies, they often linger over the corpse, reluctant to leave them. It’s a bond that transcends death.” 

Will absently played in Hannibal’s chest hair and looked up at him, his eyes wistful. “Those aren’t doves outside our window, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal smiled, wrapping his arms around Will and holding him tightly. “I know. I was just thinking of how I admire that. And how much I relate to it.” 

Will kissed his cheek, nuzzling there for a moment. “Neither of us are going anywhere,” he said softly. “I won’t let you.” 

Outside the bird’s quieted, and all Hannibal could hear was Will’s even breath against his neck. “Maybe that’s what we should call her. Our little Dove.” 

Will propped on his elbow to look at Hannibal properly. “Call who, Hannibal?” 

Hannibal’s eyes flicked down to Will’s flat stomach. “Our baby, of course. You’re several weeks now, by the smell of you.” 

Will’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. “You mean?” 

Hannibal nodded. “You’re scent’s changed over the past few weeks. You tire easily. Certain smells make you nauseous.” Will began shaking his head in disbelief. “I could go on.”

Will huffed a laugh, ducking his head into Hannibal’s shoulder. His eyes were wet with tears. “Our baby…”

Hannibal pressed a hand over Will’s bare stomach as if he could feel the little spark of life and protect it. “Yes Will…our little Dove, who we will love with our whole lives.”

Will pressed a kiss into Hannibal’s skin, his lips breaking into a wide smile. “Yes,” he breathed, “I can hardly wait.” 

-0-0-0-


	20. "I love you"

-0-0-0-

“I said no Hannibal. You should respect that.” 

Hannibal folded his arms, giving Will all the space he needed to digest the idea. It was only a breeding bench, but Will was behaving as if it were a torture device. Will paced in front of him.

“I can’t believe you want to tie me down like some bitch in heat.” 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “I would never call you that word, Will. And it’s just to facilitate my seed taking. It’s for our pups.” 

Will’s mouth turned down. “You’re using it against me, the fact that I love you and find it hard to say no to you.” Will’s mouth popped open and he abruptly looked away. They had not used the “L” word before, even if it was understood. He waited in the silence for Hannibal to react.

Hannibal smiled. “Is what you said true?”

Will put his hands on his hips. “The not being able to say no to you thing or the other thing?” His ire was already dissipating. 

Hannibal took a step toward him. 

“The other thing,” he said quietly.

Hannibal hummed, cupping Will’s face in his hand. “I love you too, Will. And if you are really that adamant about not spending your heat on a breeding bench, then so be it. I just want you to be happy.” 

Will’s eyes sparked and he leaned into Hannibal’s touch. “You mean it?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal said, “Yes to both.”

-0-0-0-


	21. Illness

-0-0-0-

Will woke up in increments, fighting his way through the fog of his aching head. He was sweating and chilled, and somewhere through the haze of his thoughts he heard a voice…a steady, calming voice.

“Come back to me Will. That’s it. Do you know where you are?” 

Will’s eyes focused on Hannibal’s face as it hovered over his. His eyes trailed the sharp features, the cunning eyes. His mouth was pressed into a firm line. 

“Your—your office,” Will finally managed. “On the chaise lounge.” 

Hannibal nodded. “You had a seizure. Are you with me now?” 

“Barely. You said I had a seizure?” 

Hannibal hummed. “And you have a fever.” Hannibal held up a finger in front of Will’s face and moved it back and forth, instructing Will to trace it with his eyes. 

Hannibal pressed the back of his hand to Will’s forehead, and Will closed his eyes. “How long was I out?” 

Hannibal handed him a glass of water, and Will took a few tentative sips. “A few minutes, more or less.”

He pushed to sit up, but Hannibal thwarted the movement by holding his arms. “You need to rest, Will. I’ll get you a blanket.” 

“I need to check on my dogs.” 

Hannibal quirked his mouth. “They’ll be fine for a few hours. I would like to observe you. I also don’t think it’s wise for you to drive just yet.” 

Will turned on his side, his eyelids drooping. He opened his mouth to protest, but promptly closed it. He was feeling more and more tired, and perhaps a few moments of rest couldn’t hurt. Across from him, Hannibal settled in to watch him.

As he drifted off to sleep, he could feel the weight of Hannibal’s eyes on him, could hear the soft scratch of pencil against paper, then nothing. 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and come say hello at my Twitter @willygrayham. I post ficlets and updates there!


End file.
